The Hogwarts Saga
by dreambabe
Summary: fights, gossip, crushes, true love, jealousy, shocks, lies, drugs and sex...
1. Chapter 1

It's year seven for Harry and his school friends at Hogwarts, complete with fights, gossip, crushes, true love, jealousy, shocks, lies, drugs and sex....  
  
*The Hogwarts Saga*  
  
(Chapter 1)  
  
Ron's face was covered in blood. "I warned you weasel, I told you she is mine!"  
  
shouted a very determined Malfoy. Ron spat on Draco's newly bought zoom broom  
  
Triple X. Malfoy's eyes grew bigger with rage as he reached for his wand.  
  
"Oh, look Weasel, Potter's come to save you". Malfoy laughed as he pointed his  
  
wand in the direction of a tall dark haired boy with glasses. "Listen to me, both of  
  
you!" whispered Harry. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Do you want Filch to find you in the  
  
middle of the night outside your dorms?" Harry said sensibly.  
  
"Oh, here we go, perfect Potter, never put a bloody foot wrong in your life have you?"  
  
Malfoy said sarcastically. "Well I've got better things to do with my time than waste  
  
it with you two babies." With that Malfoy disappeared in a cloud of dust. Harry  
  
turned and looked at Ron. "Your not still arguing over Hermione are you?" said  
  
Harry. "I'll never give up Harry, never." said Ron wiping the blood from his nose.  
  
"I'm not going to let that spoilt little brat have her over me."  
  
"I'd better take you to the toilets and you can wash your face." Harry said.  
  
Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor common room sat a blushing Ginny and an  
  
interested Hermione listening to the latest gossip.  
  
"Come on, there must be someone you fancy in this whole school." Hermione said,  
  
edging forward towards Ginny.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you, as long as you promise not to tell anyone." said Ginny, holding  
  
her mug of hot sockolate tightly with both hands. "Malfoy", Ginny muttered quietly  
  
under her breath. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Hogwarts Saga*  
  
(Chapter 2)  
  
"Who?" said a puzzled Hermione moving her ear towards  
  
Ginny's mouth.  
  
"Draco," said a wide-smiling Ginny. Hermione moved her  
  
head away quickly and sat back in shock.  
  
"I know what you're going to sya, yes he's evil, yes he's  
  
mean, yes he loves himself, but I love him too." In fact, I love  
  
him from his toes to his head. I love the way his hair is gelled  
  
tightly back and his sexy eyes, oh and the best thing, his arse, I  
  
mean he deserves a trophy for the best..."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Ginny," Hermione interrupted rudely.  
  
"He's going out with Pansy, and even if he wasn't, he hates  
  
you and your family."  
  
Hermione laughed in Ginny's face.  
  
"well he didn't seem to hate me yesterday in The Great Hall  
  
when he winked at me," Ginny said, smirking.  
  
Hermione was filled with a dark feeling of envy.  
  
"He was probably winking at someone else, Pansy no doubt,"  
  
Hermione said confidently. Just then, Hermione realised that she  
  
was sat next to Ginny yesterday and Pansy was practising  
  
Potions.  
  
Hermione left Ginny to her Sockolate and walked swiftly up  
  
the stairs to her bed. As she lay on her silky cover, it hit her,  
  
Malfoy liked her! It was her he was winking at!  
  
She was filled with a mixture of feelings - excited, crazy,  
  
puzzled and incredibly sexy. She hardly got any sleep that night  
  
as she lay on her bed thinking of Draco. 


	3. Chapter 3

*Hogwarts Saga*  
  
(Chapter 3)  
  
The Great Hall was filled with the tasty smell of a full english breakfast  
  
and the words of a hundred or more conversations.  
  
Harry was sat between Ron and Neville, who looked like shit and had no  
  
eyelashes due to an unfortunate experiment with Mrs MacGonagal and a  
  
three-headed camel.  
  
Ron began to gobble down his fried egg and his lips became shiny with  
  
grease.  
  
Harry sat there quietly with a blank plate and his emerald green eyes  
  
glued to Ginny's freckled face across the next two tables.  
  
As Ginny turned directly towards Harry and their eyes engaged, Harry  
  
skipped a heartbeat, and he felt his cheeks glowing as if he was too close  
  
to a fire. Over-powered by Ginny's amazing beauty, Harry sent her a sexy  
  
wink and then very much regretted doing so as a confused-looking Ron  
  
glared towards him.  
  
"Would you like to tell me something, Harry?"  
  
"What? If you're talking about Ginny then look it's none of your  
  
business."  
  
"No problem, Harry, I think your actions have just explained everything  
  
to me. Neville turned towards Harry and smirked.  
  
"Well Harry, tomorrow is your chance, you know." Nevilled giggled.  
  
"What's so special about tomorrow?"  
  
"Valentines Day!" Ron said, excitedly, looking over towards Hermione.  
  
For the rest of the day, Harry had absolutely no concentration in his  
  
lessons as a certain ginger-head was on his mind. 


End file.
